


What Are Your Intentions?

by Kawaiicoyote



Series: It's Better This Way [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Classrooms, Derek Has Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Heartbreak, Hidden Feelings, I really am torturing myself by writing this, Protective Stiles, Stiles tries to interrogate, Trust, Trust Issues, and mine too, feelings are EVERYWHERE, like the pieces of your heart, though it's not too happy for Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are your intentions with my Alpha,” he demands, proud of himself for keeping a steady voice. There he did it, he asked, he is awesome. Ms. Blake’s hand stills on the chalk board, and oh shit now he’s gone and done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Your Intentions?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To those that came here for the Stiles/Derek I apologize. While Stiles does have feelings for Derek, and there is a possibility for a Sterek end game (that I most likely will have), this is not a Sterek fic. At most there are the feelings that Stiles has and maybe later on we'll see Derek's feelings but there is no direct Stiles/Derek at this time.
> 
> Follows "To See You Happy Would Mean the World". It can be read together or as a stand alone. You won't be too lost if you don't read one without the other.  
> EDIT: Still roughly proofread, STILL reeling that Morell's name is Marin, but now Jennifer is here instead of Denise since that's her canon name. Whoops, took way too long for me to fix that.

Stiles is waiting outside the hall when the final bell of the day rings. He knows that this could end badly, like really bad. To the point of being suspended maybe, and he’s most definitely going to be late for practice, if he even goes that is.

When the last student files out, ignoring a few odd and curious looks thrown his way, he counts to five and tightens his hold on the strap of his backpack before striding in like he owns the place.

Ms. Blake has her back to him; already swiping away the days lesson from the chalk board, that still throws him off because what century are they in who uses chalk boards anymore.

“Can I help you?” She asks, which is weird because she hasn’t even looked over her shoulder. Teacher’s intuition kind of frightens him sometimes.

Stiles shifts on his feet and feels himself start to chicken out.

“What are your intentions with my Alpha,” he demands, proud of himself for keeping a steady voice. There he did it, he asked, he is awesome. Ms. Blake’s hand stills on the chalk board, and oh shit now he’s gone and done it.

She puts the eraser down and dusts her hands off and slowly turns towards him. Her face isn’t exactly one of pure outrage, but she doesn’t look happy to be put on the spot either.

“Excuse me?” She places her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow, Stiles stamps down on the uneasy feeling at how she already reminds him of a Hale.

He takes a deep breath and raises his chin defiantly to her. “I asked what your intentions with my Alpha are. I don’t think I stuttered.”

And God help him Ms. Blake suddenly looks like she wants to murder him. And seeing as they live in Beacon Hills, which he will swear up and down is probably situated on Hell Mouth just like in Buffy, it’s not too farfetched to think she wouldn’t.

“Mister Stilinski, while I know that outside relations make it seem like you can talk to me like one of your peers, need I remind you that I’m still your teacher?” She glares at him and Stiles finds himself waiting for her to pop a set of fangs and claws, though after a few seconds nothing happens and he guesses he’s safe.

“Look, _Jennifer,_ ” oh how Stiles knows he’s pushing his luck with her, but he can’t stop once he’s started, like a horrible train wreck. “You’re my teacher from 7:45AM to 3:00PM. And right now,” he pauses to look at the clock above the chalk board, “it’s 3:05PM, you’re not my teacher. So I can speak to you in a familiar way that you’ve insisted the entire pack do.”

Stiles realizes he’s shaking a bit because technically since they’re still on school grounds she could have him suspended, and he’s missing practice for this which means he can kiss his chances of First String goodbye, and then hell fuck damn he is _screwed_ if Derek finds out about this conversation.

But Jennifer sighs tiredly and leans her hip against her desk and crosses her arms loosely across her chest.

“What do you want Stiles?” She asks though there’s no real heat to her words. To buy him a little time, to actually think about what to ask her next because in his head he never got to the part of full on interrogating her, he slides him backpack down his arm and sets it on the floor then walks back a few steps until he can push himself up onto one of the vacant desks behind him.

“I want to know if you’re dating Derek for the right reasons,” Stiles settles with and Jennifer jerks back with surprise written clearly across her face before her brows knit together in confusion with the tiniest traces of anger.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Stiles?”

He sighs in frustration and scrubs his hands through his hair, not caring that it makes the locks stand to attention at all different angles.

“Look, I’m not sure how much Derek’s told you about… well… anything. I’m not going to sit here and air out all his dirty little secrets because, in the words of the great and lovely River Song: Spoilers.”

Denise actually laughs at his joke and dammit all Stiles kind of dislikes her a little less because of it, damn automatic Whovian bond.

“He’s told me some,” Jennifer offers and moves to properly sit on the edge of her desk, forgoing the chair so she can mirror him, her legs crossed daintily at the ankles. “I know that there was a fire that killed the majority of his family, but I could have found that out in the newspaper archives. There’s still a lot I don’t know about him, that I haven’t earned the trust to know, I think anyway…”

The way she trails off with such sadness makes Stiles want to hit himself over the head repeatedly with a brick because he actually feels sorry that Derek isn’t opening up completely to her.

“He trusts you enough to let you have the knowledge of what he is though, Jennifer.” She perks a little at the statement and Stiles offers her a quick smile. “He really trusts you and it says so much that he’s giving you two a chance to be together, you have no idea how much that means.”

Stiles chest suddenly feels tight. There’s an ache and bitterness in him. He kind of hates how easily Derek is opening up to Jennifer, how easily she fits into his life, how easily he trusts her.

He focuses on making his face blank as possible when he realizes she’s staring at him.

“You love him,” Jennifer assumes aloud. There’s no question, only statement. Stiles bristles and sputters, long limbs nearly flailing him off the top of his perch on the desk.

“I don’t want to see him hurt,” Stiles deflects, hoping she doesn’t notice that he didn’t necessarily deny his feeling. “Life has given him the shit end of the stick and I need to know that you’re not going to rip open old wounds and leave us to pick up the pieces, because I’m not sure we’d be able to put the pieces back together the right way when they’re so broken to begin with.”

He really shouldn’t have said that, any of that, not matter how true it is. And Jennifer is _still_ looking at him, staring really and it makes him grip the edge of the desk to keep from fidgeting.

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on one person don’t you think?”

“He’s worth it,” his mouth shoots out automatically though he means it completely.  Her face softens and she carefully slides off of her desk and takes a step towards him.

“How can you encourage me like this when I can see how much you love him?” She asks not meaning to rub it in his face, but is generally curious, and dare he say it, concerned.

Stiles makes himself give a brief laugh, nothing more than a puff of breath really, even though the back of his eyes are burning, and waves her off.

“I’m pack, Jennifer. I’m just making sure that he’s not hurt and that he’s happy. Any of the betas would do the same.”

“Then why have none of the betas cornered me in my classroom and demanded if my intentions on him were pure or not?”

Stiles opens and closes his mouth, gaping like a fish, because she has him pinned like a butterfly under glass. He can’t bullshit his way out of this one that’s for sure.

She takes a step closer and he reflexively slides backwards on the desktop to the point of falling off. He’s sure if she touches him the dam will crumble and he can’t afford to cry in front of her.

“I care for him,” Stiles admits, licking his lips nervously. “I do, okay? But he’s with you and he chose _you_.  There could have been a chance for us, and there still could be. Anything is possible, but none of that matters because when we face reality, Derek needs you right now. He needs to learn to trust someone, who isn’t going to rip his heart to shreds intentionally. You’re good for him Jennifer. And besides, I’m a seventeen year old kid.”

“You shouldn’t brush this off by saying you’re just a kid, Stiles.”

“Haven’t you been listening?” Stiles snaps and slides off of the desk, standing with enough force to make it teeter back and then slam down. “I’m not what he needs and he _can’t_ be what I need. We don’t make sense. Like, at all. I won’t lie and tell you I don’t have a lot of growing up to do, because I know I do. I’m not that man Derek needs, but I know you’re the woman that can do him a world of good. You can go on dates with him and teach him how to smile so he’ll stop being a goddamn sourwolf all the time. Maybe he’ll listen to you if you suggest watching Doctor Who, because he won’t listen to the pack and how can you not like Doctor Who, but that’s beside the point_”

He doesn’t even realize he’s fucking crying until Jennifer pulls him into a tight hug. It’s nowhere near as bone crushing as one of the betas hugs can be but it’s tight enough to ground him. He finds himself hugging her back just as tightly.

“I promise you, I _promise_ you, that I won’t hurt him intentionally.” He doesn’t need super hearing to know that she’s telling the truth. 

After what seems like hours, which is probably only a couple of minutes, Stiles lets his arms drop away and Jennifer does the same. It’s a little awkward and Stiles scrubs at his face, erasing the tear tracks from his face. They step away from each other, each giving a smile for lack of anything else.

“I should probably get tomorrow’s lesson started, and if I’m right you’re late for lacrosse.” Stiles doesn’t even bother looking at the clock above the chalkboard, he knows she’s right and he’s already dreading the punishment that coach is sure to give him.

He gives her a salute after picking up his backpack and heads out the door. Half way to the locker room he decides what the hell, he’ll tell coach that he felt sick and went home. Missing one practice won’t knock him too far down the ranks, he knows that he probably won’t be first string next game but he also knows that he will always be on the field before Greenberg.

Stiles turns and heads back the direction he came to go to his locker and get a few books. It’s right after he opens his locker that he catches movement out of the corner of his eye.

Jennifer and Derek are walking side by side up the hall, not even noticing Stiles. He shamelessly watches the two of them, can hear their hushed voices but can’t make out what they’re saying though Jennifer’s laugh enough through the corridor.

And then Jennifer pauses and after a step Derek does too. It takes a moment of confusion for Stiles to realize what’s happening, having to follow Derek’s line of vision to see that Jennifer is holding her hand out to Derek.

Derek just stares at it and Stiles can see Jennifer stand a little taller and continue to hold it out to him.

It completely floors him when hesitantly Derek’s big hand wraps around her smaller one and then Jennifer starts walking again, her voice softly coming to Stiles ears again.

He watches them walk away, hand in hand, probably heading towards the faculty parking lot, until they round a corner and out of his view.

Stiles turns his attention back to his locker and tries to rub away the phantom ache in his chest. It still hurts to see him with her, it hurts a lot. But with their little heart to heart, it hurts a little less.

Because this is what’s best for Derek. And what’s best for Derek is what’s best for the pack.

He shuts his locker with a small smile to himself. The situation he finds himself in isn’t ideal, but it really is for the best.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are those of you who are wondering why I put this in the Derek/Stiles tag. And I still thought it fit because it implies that there could still be a chance for them in the future. I really like Ms. Blake and the other half of my two member pack pointed out that Derek being with her first is completely plausible and is the best thing for Derek. Stiles and Derek both have a LOT of growing up to do, emotionally that is. They can't be what one another needs, not yet at least. They both need to learn to love other people, and themselves, before they could even admit to one another that they love each other. 
> 
> Sorry for the ramble, I just needed to explain further. Kudos and comments are love. I'm also debating another part to this. It wouldn't really make it a series, but I kinda really want to make another part.  
> Thoughts or suggestions?


End file.
